Adyelya Mikaelson
Adyelya Rayna Iliyana Mikaelson, nicknamed Lya, is a major recurring character of The Originals. Adyelya is the tribrid daughter of Niklaus Mikaelson and Katherine Pierce. She is the granddaughter of Ansel, Mr. Petrov and Mrs. Petrova, and Esther Mikaelson, as well as the step-granddaughter of Mikael. She the half-niece of Freya, Finn, Elijah, Kol, Rebekah, and Henrik Mikaelson, and the grand-niece of Dahlia. She is the half-sister of Nadia Petrova, and the adoptive younger sister of Marcel Gerard via her father. Adyelya is also a distant relative of Cary. She was named Adyelya by her father, who took inspiration from his reign as King over New Orleans and from his family's status as Original Vampires, the first of their kind and royalty amongst vampires. She takes the surname of her paternal step-grandfather, Mikaelson, though Katherine originally intended for Adyelya to take her last name. Adyelya was conceived in the season four finale, Graduation, and then it was revealed that Katherine was pregnant later in the episode The Originals. She was born in The Originals ''episode, ''From a Cradle to a Grave. As a result of her unique heritage, she is the world's first werewolf-witch-vampire hybrid. She inherited her witch gene from both her mother and father, while her vampire and werewolf legacy came from her father, who is the Original vampire-werewolf hybrid and the son of the Original Witch. In From a Cradle to a Grave, Adyelya was sent away to be raised by Rebekah, in order to protect her from her father's enemies: the Guerra Wolves, Esther, and Dahlia, as well as her mother's enemies: the witches and the Travelers. Her death was also faked to protect her as well. However, in season two's The Brothers That Care Forgot, Esther found Rebekah whilst she is with Adyelya at the park; this is signified by the presence of starlings. At the end of the second season, Adyelya is living with Katherine who seeks refuge with the New Orleans witches (who have become her allies), and by the end of the third season, she is living with Katherine on the road. By the fourth season, she lives with Katherine and the Mikaelson Family at the Abattoir. Her powers are a mystery for the time being. Adyelya '''is a member of the '''Mikaelson Family, the Petrova Family, and an unnamed family of werewolves. Adyelya is by birthright a member of the Travelers, and the Trinity Coven, as well as the North East Atlantic Pack. She is also the member of an unnamed witch family. She is the only child to be fathered by the Original Hybrid. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Season Four In Graduation, Niklaus Mikaelson and Katherine Pierce slept together and conceived a child. In The Originals, the witch Sophie Deveraux revealed that Katherine was, in fact, pregnant with Klaus' child. She revealed that the baby is one of natures "loopholes." She later revealed that it was because of Klaus' werewolf side that Adyelya was conceived. Sophie then demands that Klaus help her or she will kill the baby and it's mother. Klaus initially had no interest with having anything to do with the child, especially as Katherine was involved, even telling to the witches that they made a mistake if they thought they could get to him by using Katherine and their child as leverage. But after words of consideration from Elijah Mikaelson, and an exchange from Camille O'Connell, he later changed his mind. When Elijah asked him about Katherine and their unborn child, Klaus replied to him that "every king needs an heir." Throughout the Originals Season One In Always and Forever, Elijah tells Sophie that he believes this child will be a way for Klaus to finally be happy. Sophie is glad he feels that way, as she blackmails him to help her. If he gets Klaus to co-operate with their demands, since Marcel Gerard already drove the werewolves from the French Quarter, nobody will have to know of the existence of a hybrid baby, that will be a mix of vampire, werewolf and witch. In a later phone conversation with Rebekah Mikaelson, Elijah swears he will not let anything happen to the baby and vows to protect Katherine and the unborn baby. In Before the Storm, while Klaus is away, Katherine finds Gimoire's and starts to research a way to undo the link between her and Sophie. Katherine tries to use magic to light a candle, and she discovers that the unborn baby has the ability to shield magic-use from Marcel's weapon. Katherine begins training her magic, but she loses control and is knocked backwards, causing her to hit her head and become unconscious. Shortly afterwards, Klaus arrives home and smells Katherine's blood; he goes to Katherine and feeds his blood to her. However, Katherine's body rejects the blood due to the cure inside her body, causing her to convulse and puke up Klaus' blood; Klaus finally brings her upstairs to a bed. Unable to use his blood, Klaus calls a doctor to check on Katherine and the baby, who are both fine in the end. Eventually, Klaus notices that Katherine's wounds healed themselves, and it is revealed that the blood of the unborn baby healed Katherine due to its vampire healing blood, inherited from her father, Klaus. When Katherine awakens, Klaus is furious with her and tells her that she needs to be more careful for the baby. Katherine also informs Klaus of the baby's increasing powers, and the both of them are worried. In House of the Rising Son, Rebekah arrives in New Orleans looking for Elijah, where she meets Katherine, commenting that her "supernatural, miracle baby bump" isn't showing yet. After a short conversation with Niklaus about the whereabouts of their elder brother, Rebekah takes Katherine to the basement of their house, showing her the coffins, before warning her to get out of New Orleans while she can, because once the baby is born, Niklaus will be "planning a coffin for her," especially with their history together. Katherine comments that the witches cast a spell; if she leaves New Orleans, she and the baby will die. Rebekah's words clearly affecting her, Katherine heads to Jardin Gris, inquiring about wolfsbane in an attempt to abort the baby. She sits on a bench at night, pouring the poison into a cup of tea, urging herself to drink it. She is about to drink when she hears rustling behind her. Vampires appear in front of her, saying wolves aren't welcome. Katherine, annoyed at being mistaken for a werewolf, tosses the cup at him to distract him, and uses magic to pull his heart out from his chest. Rebekah shows up just in time, ripping the heart out of the second vampire, who was about to kill Katherine from behind while she was unaware. Rebekah then returns Katherine safely to the Mikaelson Mansion, telling her that she shouldn't have left in the first place. After Klaus hears of Katherine leaving the house, he berates her and demands to know what she was doing. In a rage, Katherine growls that she wanted to put the baby out of it's misery, a comment which Klaus begins to choke her over, showing that he clearly cares for the life of the unborn baby. The day after, Klaus slowly walks into Katherine's room whilst she is supposedly sleeping. He notices the bottle of wolfsbane and sniffs the top. Katherine then suddenly tells him that she didn't use it, and Klaus asks her why, as she could have been free from "all of this and him." Katherine informs him that when she was human, she had her newborn daughter torn from her arms, and that she searched for many years, hoping to find her daughter, but she never could. She tells him that when she found out she was pregnant, she thought it was a second chance, and that when she was being attacked, she realized she wasn't just protecting herself anymore, but that she was also protecting her unborn child. Katherine came to the decision that she wouldn't let anyone harm her unborn baby, no matter what, and that she would keep on fighting. Klaus gives Katherine a small smile then leaves the room. In Tangled Up In Blue, Katherine is walking by the pool late at night when she notices a wolf stalking through the bushes and trees at the edge of the backyard, watching her intently. Sabine Laurent suddenly appears and tells her that the wolf is drawn to her because of the baby, before telling her that she knows some charms that can reveal the baby's gender, admitting that it is not really magic that she will be using. Later on, Katherine is lying on a kitchen table with Sabine dangling a pendant over her stomach. She tells her that she thinks it's a girl, which makes Katherine happy. However, Sabine stopped and gasped, making Katherine say "don't tell me I'm having a mini-Klaus". Instead of answering, Sabine began muttering "Hoc est infantima malom, Nos omnia perditu el eam". Panicked at what is happening, Hayley makes Katherine move away from Sabine to safety. When Sabine tries to leave, Katherine follows her and demands to know what Sabine was saying, but she left quickly, leaving Katherine confused at her words. Some time later, Klaus walks into the room whilst Katherine is seated on her laptop, and she reveals that she thinks their child is a girl; unseen to her, Klaus smiles at the news. As he leaves, Katherine is seen typing the sentence Sabine repeated onto her laptop, unable to find out what it means. In Girl in New Orleans, Agnes persuades Katherine to go to a doctor, Dr. Paige, out in The Bayou to check up on the baby and make sure that everything is okay. Katherine reluctantly agrees, and Klaus orders Hayley to go with Katherine for protection to make sure she is safe. At the appointment, Dr. Paige tells Katherine that her child is healthy and Katherine reports that she knew it because her daughter is a tough one, just like her. As Katherine is preparing to leave, she notices Dr. Paige and Agnes whispering together and sees the headlights of multiple cars approaching the clinic. Then a wolf howls outside and Katherine understands that she has walked into an ambush led by Agnes. Before the attack can be launched, Katherine quickly kills her doctor and manages to escape through the window. Katherine runs to the forest where she runs into Hayley, who was late to the appointment. Together, Katherine and Hayley manage to fight the warlocks off until Rebekah eventually comes to save her. However, the second group of warlocks begin attacking and firing arrows, and Rebekah holds them off in order to give Katherine and Hayley time to run away. Hayley is hit with an arrow and faints, as the arrows are poisoned. Katherine chooses to keep running, wanting to protect her baby, but she is also hit with an arrow and falls unconscious as well. When Rebekah and Hayley wake up, Katherine is missing. Elsewhere, Katherine an unconscious is awoken by a mysterious, hooded individual who places a slip of paper inside of Katherine's pocket, while saying "they'll be seeing each other soon again". Katherine then becomes unconscious again, and is later located by Hayley. Hayley returns Katherine to Klaus and Rebekah, and they all return home. In Sinners and Saints, Katherine questions Sophie about the fact that her child will be the witches' end. Katherine is later kidnapped by Matt, who is possessed by the spirit of a Traveler, and her daughter, Nadia. In Fruit of the Poisoned Tree, as Katherine has been kidnapped, Elijah rushes to find a way to unlike her to Sophie, not knowing if her kidnappers will take her out of New Orleans, thus resulting in her death and the death of the baby. At the same time, Agnes enacts a plan to kill the Mikaelson baby, by using the link between Sophie and Katherine. She uses a cursed object, The Needle of Sorrows, to cause Katherine's temperature to spike rapidly in order to cause a miscarriage. Klaus manages to locate Katherine, and with the help of Sophie, works to lower Katherine's temperature and heart rate, until Davina, through Elijah's machinations, could unwittingly severe the link between Sophie and Katherine, saving the baby's life. Later Elijah kills Agnes for trying to kill his niece. Season Two Season Three Season Four Personality Physical Appearance Powers and Abilities Weaknesses Relationships Katherine Pierce Niklaus Mikealson Rebekah Mikealson Elijah Mikealson Nadia Petrova Hayley Marshall-Kenner Other Relationships Name Trivia Tropes Gallery